


hades fanart (or; the many ways to appreciate hypnos)

by muura



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, pain play, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muura/pseuds/muura
Summary: wanted to finally try out ao3 as a platform for posting fanart. i'm interested in shipping hypnos with everyone so look forward to that
Relationships: Hypnos/Dionysus (Hades Video Game) (Implied), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	1. hypnos

this guy! zzz


	2. hypnos/zagreus (wound fingering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zagreus is a dojikko


	3. zagreus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> him ... you can do it zag


	4. hypnos/zagreus (somnophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometime's the party's just harder, zag, man


End file.
